Because of You
by EmoSapien4Lyfe
Summary: A songfic about Ryou and Bakura. After months of abuse, Ryou finally strikes back and Bakura does something worse and crosses a certain line. The song is Because of You by Nickelback.


Because of You

_Hands on the mirror  
Can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away_

Ryou sits petrified in the corner; staring at his attacker. White bangs drape over the surprised brown eyes. Bakura had been nailed in the jaw with a butter knife. The left side of Kura's jaw is massaged gently while delivering the released blood. This cut would need stitches for sure, but Ryou would need much more than stitches when the Yami was finished with the boy.

"Oh Ryou," Kura calls sweetly, "where is that compact mirror you bought the other day?"

Still too shocked that he actually slit open his jaw, the Hikari pressed harder on the wall. He hoped it would swallow him up and spit him out of the house. But on the other hand Ryou had ached greatly for this day to arrive; the day where he would inflict pain upon his abuser.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Still silence.

"Very well. I'll find it myself," with that Kura shifted his eyes around the room until he met a glint from the couch table. A sneer slipped onto his face. "Let's see the damage, shall we?"

Picking up the object Bakura inspected the severed skin thoroughly. Crimson had stained the skin and slowly slithered a trail down his throat. A slight gasp then whimper was sounded from Ryou; while a laugh from Kura was elicited by the brutal ness of the wound. Setting the mirror back down calmly, no words needed to be exchanged when the Yami spotted the knife on the floor. The sneer raised in level to form a smirk. Ryou was still too scared with surprise to move, he watched Kura stroll over to the knife.

"An eye for an eye, right?" the Yami teased twitching an eyebrow.

The white-haired Hikari had seen this look to many times before. Pressing harder than ever on the blue wall behind him Ryou cried out in distress. Bakura strode over to him and bent down over the boy's legs leaning inches from his face.

"This wont hurt I swear," he seethed as he snatched Ryou's shirt collar and threw him across the room in a swift movement. The stunned boy stumbled a bit then when a harsh grip on his shoulder forced him to spin around. Frightened auburn eyes opened wide as the knife dug deep into his throat's tender flesh.

_Now that you're bleeding  
You stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away_

Blood leaked generously from the wound. Ryou gagged uncontrollably causing more blood to come up. His knees buckled and he slipped to the floor. Bakura grinned with total satisfaction. The blade dripped with the plentiful liquid; sprinkling red dots on the crème carpet. Ryou's tongue was far from its natural rose color it become darker, redder. Soon the boy's body fell forward and turned. He landed on his side still coughing. A boot covered foot nudges the shoulder to make the body fall onto its back. Clouded eyes stare blankly at the white ceiling.

Kura placed his foot on the dying boy's chest. Slight breaths grew less and less frequent as all body functions came to a close, once and for all. Snickering is the only sound that is present as the young boy's life ends completely. Brown eyes became half shielded by their closing lids. Kura tilts his head in slight acknowledgment of what he just did.

_From what you do  
Because of you_

Sudden realization settled into the murderer's mind. A lifeless corpse lay in a pool of warm blood. Red slowly stained the blue striped shirt that Ryou had worn that day. His last outfit now drenched in his own blood. He didn't care of course seeing is how he was dead. Bakura realized his instant mistake. Kura's eyes widened in shock of what the consequences might have been for murdering a 16 year old boy.

"Ryou…" Kura whispered. His words fell on deaf ears.

Unsure of what to do now Bakura did the first thing that came to his mind. Spinning around quickly, white hair flung in a circle, he ambled over to the coffee table where his cell phone sat. He snatched it up then dialed in a random number.

_You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
in your eyes_

"Hello?" an elderly voice said.

"……" Bakura didn't know what to say.

"Is anyone there?" the voice repeated sounding a bit confused.

"I…I need help," he stuttered.

"…Who is this?"

"I need help!" Bakura blurted out again.

"Help? I don't know ho—" the older man confessed before being interrupted.

"I need…stitches. My jaw was slit open in a fight." The teen began to lie.

"Give me your address; I'll call the hospital—"

Bakura hit the red button, ending the call instantly. He may have been slow but his age of 5,000 years didn't make him stupid. If the hospital or police came to the house, they'd see Ryou. Once that happened he'd be caught for sure. Then the officers would have him arrested. There were so many things he still wanted to try. So he picked up the phone once again. With a nervous sigh Kura punched the buttons to make up Marik's number. Fingers still a bit shaken, he hit the green button to send the call. Bakura sat and listened to the ring…once…twice…

"What do you want?" asked Marik in a friendly tone.

"……" once again Bakura froze up.

"Dammit Bakura, I have caller ID; I know your number. If you don't say anything I'll—" he stopped his yelling as a scared whimper came from the other end.

"Marik, I have to confess something," he declared in a light murmur.

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"Well…Ryou and I fought today—"

"Not this again!" Marik interrupted.

"Shut up! I killed him!" Kura shouted into the mouth piece.

Nothing but silence came from the other end. It was obvious Marik hadn't expected THAT for news.

"Just come to my house soon. I'll explain when you get here." With that said, He hit the red button to end the call.

All Bakura could so was sit on the couch and try to avert his eyes to the paper, but the mocha orbs always found a way to settle on the body. About 10 minutes the car of a slammed car door made Kura look up. Marik walked quickly up the stairs, each step making a sound. Opening the door the blonde spotted Ryou as the first thing.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelped in surprise.

Bakura looked up to his alarmed friend. Marik stared back, with his lilac eyes, into his buddies. Kura had forgotten about the gouge on his chin and the minor scratch on his eye that had started the fight.

"Marik, I need help cleaning up the body," he pressed.

Wide eyes just stared at him as if he was insane.

_I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of…_

Marik sighed and complied by grabbing Ryou's limp legs. Bakura reached over and picked up the boy's arms. They lay the cold body in the bathtub, seeming how that's the only open spot.

"Thanks man," Kura expressed showing his gratitude.

"Umm…I would say no problem but this kinda is a problem. Go to the clinic and get stitches. You can explain the story later," Marik exclaimed.

"What about the blo—"

"I'll take care of it. Just go!" Marik said, ushering the man out of the house.

Kura's white hair swayed a bit as he leapt the stairs. Looking back at his blonde friend, he noted the look of worry on his face. Bakura shook it away as he hopped in the car.

Ryou had last taken the car and had put in a CD. The distinct voices of Chester and Mike, of Linkin Park, blared through the speakers. As the song ended Kura went to go hit eject. His index finger barely brushed against it as '9' flashed and the timer restarted. But the catchy beat of the beginning held his interest. As the tune rapped on he realized that Hybrid Theory was the CD's title.

After hearing a few more hits, Kura rolled into the clinic's parking lot. Cutting the engine, Kura climbed out of the vehicle. Blood tinted the neck hem. He had caught it in the rear view mirror. He had hoped that there was no blood test in stitch operations; due to the fact it could be Ryou's. With a sigh Bakura headed inside and walked right up to the desk.

"Oh mi gosh! I'll get a doctor here right away!" a nurse exclaimed shocked.

Not long after the teen had arrived he was being cleaned, stitched, and asked a few questions about the gaping wound.

"How did this cut happen?" the doctor asked out of curiosity.

Bakura knew that he couldn't speak the truth so he thought up a quick lie, "I was shaving and my roommate had snuck up on me."

_Now that you did this  
You ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken  
But look what you've taken  
Your life flashed  
You laugh through your teeth_

"Hmm…that was an odd patient," the doctor remarked as Bakura walked out of the office.

"Why do I feel that he had something on his mind?" his secretary asked while looking up at him.

He only shook his head and went back to the other patients.

The young man strode out to his sleek black '83 Mustang. He had inherited it from his father who had left his wife in a divorce.

Kura sat in his seat and closed the door. He looked around at his surrounding and then burst out laughing; laughing at nothing other then the death of his light. Ryou was the only one who could talk him out of doing bad things, doing the right things and making good decisions. Unlike like now, with his Hikari out of the way he can do whatever he felt necessary.

Slamming his door, Kura felt so pleased with his actions that he slipped in his Metal CD. The disk was a mix of head-thrashing metal; Hatebreed, Mudvayne, Cradle of Filth, Hell Hammer, Etc. The words to 'This is Now' blared out of the speakers. Kura bellowed along with the lyrics as he sped down the road.

_From what you do  
Because of you_

Marik had just finished looking through Ryou's room. Searching for anything that may have described the reason for Bakura's severe attack, Marik headed for the door. He stopped short of the doorframe when he noticed a scribbled letter on the table. Without touching the paper Marik read the words quickly.

"Anybody!" the letter began, "Anyone who reads this I need you help desperately! My roommate is trying to bust down the door at this moment! He's bound determined to kill me this time. His name is Bakura. 18 years of age. That's not important at this time! Who ever finds this letter please, PLEASE, help me! But alas if it's too late, then bury my dead body under tha—"

The note ended abruptly. Blood was dried to the wooden desk. Unsure of what to do now, Marik, in a panic, ran towards the kitchen and picked up the phone. Bakura may have been his best friend, but that didn't excuse him of murder.

"Hello, what's your emergency—" the lady asked kindly.

"I need the police!" Marik shrieked into the receiver.

_You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die_

_From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of..._

As one of his favorite songs came to its end, the Yami stared in wonder at his front door.

It was left wide open and the inside seemly unusually apprehensive to someone like him. Using his brains he gets out of the car and heads around the house to enter that back door.

Marik sat on the couch and glanced up at his friend.

"Marik, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Ye…yes. Everything's fine," the nervous blonde responded.

Strutting up to his buddy, leaned down to face Marik's pale face. He pulled back a slight bit in fear.

"You don't look so good. Marik, you can go home. I'll clean it up," the older teen suggested.

"I…I can't go."

"Why can't you?"

"Umm…well I have…to stay here and wait…" Marik continued.

"Wait for…?" Kura asked confused.

"The…police," he admitted.

_From what you do!_

Bakura stepped back in shocked when the words escaped his friend's lips.

"Police?" He repeated as the bangs on the door started.

_Hands on the mirror  
Can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away_

The uniformed officers got the door down in a heartbeat as Bakura stared at Marik. All the boy could do was stare back. The first thing Kura noticed was the worried look, from when he had first left the house. But as he continued his gazing, the white-haired teen became aware that Marik's look was Ryou's last expression.

"On the ground!" one officer shouted.

Bakura nor Marik moved.

"Put your hands behind your back and get on the ground!" they yelled aiming their guns right at Bakura.

Marik looked away first. Glancing at the police he slowly went into the demanded position. Kura could only stare at his bud. But he didn't make the same moves. Instead he lunged at the nearest officer. This startled one as a gun went off.

Everything for Bakura went black.

_Now that you're bleeding  
You stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away_

A few yelps filled the air but nothing escaped Kura's throat. He was finally at a stopping point. The final breath of his lungs slithered out in a raspy way. As happy as he once was, protecting Ryou, finally came back to him. Ryou was like his brother. He felt horrible after the murder but now that he was dead, Ryou would be able to talk with him once again.

_From what you do  
Because of you_

"Bakura?" a light voice asked.

Kura blinked his eyes a bit as the form cleared above him.

"Ryou, I'm sorry," he managed.

"Ryou? Who's that dear?" the light voice turned hoarse.

The image grew more visible and Bakura realized where he was. He had been brought back and was currently lying in a white hospital bed. The person next to him was changing bandages. Looking over to his left, Bakura almost screamed at the hag next to him.

"Oh my God!" he yelped.

"What is your problem? Never been to Hell before?" the nurse laughed and walked out the door.

She had left Bakura in a state of shock. Angels like Ryou go to heaven, but Devils like Bakura always, went to Hell where they would pay for their crimes for the rest of eternity.

_  
You know I can be there  
It's time that you call  
I swore not to come  
But I'm here after all  
I know by the look that I see  
In your eyes  
I won't stand around and  
I won't watch you die  
From what you do  
Because of you  
What becomes of_...


End file.
